


Dating Peter Parker

by FriendLey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Peter is dating Tony's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Tony and Pepper's daughter, Maria, is dating Peter Parker. It isn't at all what she expected.





	Dating Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man: Homecoming, Iron Man nor any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profits are being made from this fic.

"I can't do this," said Peter apologetically, dropping his chin to his chest in resignation. 

Beside him stood Maria Stark, her mouth slightly agape at having been rejected. She didn't understand. A few seconds ago, she was pretty sure Peter was leaning in with his eyes fluttering closed and about to deliver their first kiss. 

"Why not?" She didn't mean to make it sound whiny but it did anyway. She blamed it on the fact that she was really looking forward to that kiss.

Peter blushed, refusing to meet Maria's eyes. "Because.. because your dad will kill me."

Maria rolled her eyes.  _Figures_ , she thought. If there's anything Peter's intimidated and at the same time awed by it's Maria's dad AKA Tony Stark.

"Peter, could you please not mention my father right before you decide whether or not you're going to kiss me because that's such a mood-killer." Maria sighed. She wasn't going to let her dad ruin this for them.

She took Peter's hand and squeezed it. "He's not here, you know. We're not at home. We're at a park. He can't see us kissing here."

"I just... I feel like I'm betraying him," admitted Peter, his voice smaller than normal.

"That's ridiculous."

"I know, I know." Peter lifted their entwined hands, his eyes pleading for Maria to understand. "But he's been so generous with me, so nice, and kind. He's like a father to me and to secretly date his daughter--"

"It's not like I'm unwilling," interrupted Maria.

"I know that but I'd feel better if he knew. If we had his blessing."

"His blessing?" echoed Maria.

Peter's eyes brightened at the thought. "We should just tell him. Right now. Let's walk right up to him and let him know." He moved to walk ahead of her but Maria tugged him back with their clasped hands. She's had enough of this. 

She walked closer to him, so close Peter had a hard time remembering what it was he was about to do.

"Peter," said Maria, "this isn't the 19th century. We don't need my dad's permission to do this." Maria slid a hand down Peter's arm and caught his own hand. "Or this," she placed a free hand over his chest. She can't help but be pleased at the racing of Peter's heartbeat. She leaned in close and said very softly, "or this." She let her lips slowly graze Peter's. It was teasing, inviting.

Peter didn't protest this time. His own hands went down to Maria's waist bringing her even closer, his lips returning Maria's kiss in kind.

Breaking apart for air, Peter said, "You're such a bad influence."

"Tell me more about it later," giggled Maria before pulling Peter back in.

...

They were sitting in the living room and playing video games. Neither had noticed the person walking in the room. 

Maria had squealed, giggling as Peter nudged at her with his elbow, trying to stop her from winning.

"You two seem to be inseparable these days."

Tony's voice completely surprised the two and both teenagers jumped apart. 

It was Maria who recovered first. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, well, I like Peter."

Peter started at that. He began to sputter, his brain coming up empty on what to say. 

Maria only shrugged and nonchalantly added, "He's cool."

Tony suspiciously eyed them both. Peter had stopped making sounds and was fidgeting with his game console.

Tony bit back an amused grin and instead wore the most serious expression on his face. "Are you two dating?"

"No." "Yes."

Peter's eyes went wide with panic. Maria was giving him a look, one that said to simply reveal everything.

"Which is it?" asked Tony, his voice tight and firm.

"Sort of?" Peter cringed. 

"Well, it's not offi--" Maria tried to say, but her dad cut her off. 

Tony folded his arms. "You know what 'sort of dating' means, Mr. Parker?"

Peter swallowed hard.

"It means on and off, casual, no commitment, friends-with-benefits kind of dating, the sort of dating I do not approve my daughter to be in. So you think real hard if you want 'sort of' to be your answer."

"Dad." "Um."

"I'm gonna ask you again. Are the two of you dating?"

"Yes," came Peter's immediate reply.

Maria beamed at him and took his hand.

Tony pressed his lips together, an effort not to bark out laughing at the petrified look on Peter's face.

He gave Peter a good, solid, pointed stare. "No webslinging on dates, you hear me?" 

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

...

"How long have you known?" Tony asked Pepper that night in their bedroom.

Pepper didn't look up from the folders she was reading. "Known what?"

"Don't do that. I know you know. About Peter and Maria!"

Pepper put the files down. "I've always suspected but I was waiting for her to come to me herself." She looked at Tony who was sitting on his knees beside her on the bed. "Don't tell me you intimidated the answer out of Peter."

"I would never--" Pepper raised a brow. "Okay. I did. But in my defense he deserved it. I love him! Like a son! And he goes and... and--"

"Falls in love with our daughter?"

Tony raised a pointer finger. "Hey. Love is a very strong word."

Pepper scoffed a laugh. "You can't pick a better boy for Maria than Peter. Admit it. What you're really mad about is that you didn't know about it when you pride yourself in knowing everything."

Tony huffed, throwing his hands in the air and letting his back fall against the headboard. "Why didn't they tell me? I would've been supportive. I _am_ supportive."

"Well, maybe it's because you'd react the way you did."

"But this is great news! I mean Peter's already family... _Sort of._ He eats dinner here most nights. Now we just got to make it official."

"You do know they're only 17. Nobody's getting married yet."

"No harm in planning ahead...10 years into the future."

"This is exactly why they didn't tell you."

...

"Hey, just because I'm okay with the two of you dating doesn't mean you get to make out in front of me."

Peter quickly pulled away, growing a deep shade of red, while Maria sighed in exasperation. 

"But you and mom do that to me all the time!" She said to her father.

"And I'm gonna tell you the same thing you tell us: get a room." Tony regretted it the minute it came out of his mouth. "On second thought, _don't_ get a room. Stay here. Where I can supervise your extracurricular activities." He made a move to leave the living room but remembered at the last minute to say, "Carry on."

Peter could hardly bring himself to kiss Maria again after that. Let alone look at his mentor in the eye. He sagged beside her, closing his eyes, willing himself to disappear.

"I bet he's looking at the security footage in the house," Maria muttered while settling on Peter's chest and tracing patterns on his arm. 

Peter thought about how good her ministrations felt before remembering that that was exactly the position they were in before Maria decided it would be fun to make the same patterns with her lips, resulting in Tony having walked in on them. 

"Oh, before I forget."

Peter jumped in his seat.

Maria groaned.

"Peter, there's a new prototype I want you to take a look at," said Tony. "When you have the time, I mean."

Peter looked at Maria, his eyes alight with curiosity and excitement. 

She reluctantly nodded, knowing that the thought of the tech alone was bound to distract her boyfriend even if he stayed.

"I'll be right back," said Peter, planting a peck on her lips before hopping to his feet to follow Tony to the workshop.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Yes, sir."

...

"Friday," Tony looked around. "Why are there spider webs all over the security cameras?"  
  
...

"Where's dad?" asked Maria, plopping down on the couch beside her mother.

"Work." And by work, they all knew it meant superhero duty. "Where's Peter?"

Maria sighed. "Work."

Her mother rubbed her back in empathy.

...

Tony poked his head inside his daughter's room. "Hey, sweetie. Mom and I were talking. How about a double-date date-night. You, me, mom, and Peter. Good idea, right?"

At the morose expression on Maria's face, Tony walked in and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Peter and I broke up."

Tony's grin fell and there was a furious glint in his eyes. "What did he do? Is there somebody else? Did he--"

"Dad, calm down!" cried Maria, sitting up on her bed. " _I_ broke up with  _him._ "

"What? Why would you do that?" 

"Because it wasn't working out."

"What do you mean it wasn't working out? The kid's a keeper! He's smart, he's fun, he's respectful. I would know. We hang out."

"Exactly."

Tony frowned. "Huh?"

Maria inhaled deeply. "You know more about him than I do. He spends more time with you than with me. When my dad's out saving lives, my boyfriend is out there too. And I can't tell him to choose because that's a shitty thing to do... It's just... complicated when it doesn't have to be, you know."

Tony sat on the edge of her bed. He reached out and placed a hand over her leg. "I'm sorry, baby."

Maria shook her head. "It's fine."

"No, it's not fine. Look, don't break up with Peter because dad doesn't have boundaries. I'll... I'll lay low. I'll turn it down a notch.  _I promise_."

Maria wore a doubtful look. "Really?"

"Really."

A smile began to grow on Maria's face. "Thanks, dad."

Tony scooted to the center of the bed and embraced his daughter. He kissed the side of her head before getting off the bed. 

"I think I'll give Peter a call," said Maria.

"I'll do you one better." Tony pointed to the window behind her. Maria turned around.

Peter was stuck to the glass. "Hi. Can I come in?" he asked shyly.

Maria's jaw dropped. She looked from Peter and then to her dad who had a smug look on his face. 

"What was I supposed to do? He came to me for help. He needed a wingman," said Tony. "This is the last time, I promise." 

Maria shook her head, chuckling. She supposes she should be grateful her boyfriend and dad get along so well.

 _Too well,_ she mentally corrected herself before sliding open the window and letting Peter in. 


End file.
